Awaken
by LM Quin
Summary: Claire finds herself in a strange corridor, amnesic. The answers she is looking for are hidden there somewhere. She'll have to face whatever is held for her in order to gain her memories back.


Awaken

She was walking down a long corridor. Everythign was surrounded by a weak light coming from the floor and cracks in the walls. As she passed by, strange feelings seemed to creep up inside of her.

Pain.

She felt pain at first, but not the kind of pain that you expect from a physical injury, but inner pain. She was hurting inside and she didnt know why. She tried to think about the source of her grief but nothing would pop up. Her mind was blank. She couldnt remember a thing.

What was her name?

She figured she should be terrified because she was all alone in a place she didnt know, without even recalling her own name. But she wasnt. At all. She actually felt intrigued by the place, that never ending corridor she was in.

She raised her right hand slowly and brushed the wall beside her with the tips of her fingers.

A white light flashed in her mind.

Claire. Claire Redfield. That was her name.

Shocked by the sudden memory coming back to her mind, Claire jerked her hand away from the wall but she never ceased to walk.

She felt herself being drawn forward, to the never ending final of this corridor. She knew she was supposed to reach the ending, even though she knew it wasnt material. The ending of this aisle was spiritual.

She brought up her left hand this time and repeated her previous actions on the opposite wall. Another white light shook her and brought new memories with it.

A face. She was watching the face of a woman. Youthful, though a few years older than her. Brunette, pale features. Slim and well shaped body.

But what impressed Claire most was the woman's piercing blue eyes.

She had seen those eyes before. Who was that woman?.

Claire brought her free hand to her temple and caressed it with her fingers. Her head was throbbing painfully at the effort of gaining her memories back.

Thos eyes. She knew them. But from where?.

Alice.

Claire gasped alarmingly and jolted away from the wall.

Alice. How could she forgot Alice?

Her heart was clutched in her chest. The guilt overwhelmed her.

Where was she? What was that place? She had to go back to Alice. She had to remember.

Claire started punching and kicking the wall on her right side furiously. She knew the answers she was looking for were hidden behind those walls.

If only she could break them, set her memories free.

She scratched through the fabric of the walls, making long slices along the wood. A bright blinding light bursted through the cuts, bathing the whole corridor with its splendor.

Claire could hardly see anything. The light was hurting her eyes but she wasnt going to stop. Not when she was so close.

She kept breaking through the walls bit by bit until she created a hole wide enough.

Light shinning through, coming from everywhere beyond the walls.

Claire stared into the unknown and with one last breath she crossed to the other side.

-Hey..Claire..shh –Came a soothing voice. It sounded so far away..-You are ok now. I've got you, I've got you now.

She new that voice.

-Open your eyes, Claire –The voice whispered to her and she complied.

Her sight was blurry at first. She had to wink a couple of times to clear her sight again until it went back to normal. A familiar face started to appear in front of her.

Short dark locks hanging lose over her, pale bright skin and those piercing blue eyes Claire knew so well.

-Alice –Her voice came in a rasp as she got into an upright position helped by the brunette.

Green eyes met blue for what seemed the longest of times.

-How are you feeling? –Alice's features displayed all her concern about the younger woman.

Claire allowed herself to be drawn in those baby blue eyes for some more time. She was lost in their depth.

-Hey.. –Alice took her face in her hands and forced her out of her absorption –Claire, sweetheart, are you ok? Please talk to me –Alice's pleas were silenced by Claire's lips on hers.

At first her body tensed but then she allowed herself to enjoy the kiss as long as it lasted.

When Claire pulled away she met a pair of concerned blue eyes looking back at her.

She knew she had to explain what had happened but she couldnt find the right words to say.

All too carefully, the redhead took Alice's hand on hers and placed it on her chest, right over her heart.

Alice looked at her intensely, not really knowing what it was all about.

Claire locked eyes with her and pressed her hand more firmly agaisnt her chest.

-I am Claire Redfield –Alice shivered at the sound of the convoy's leader voice and the fast beating of her heart –And you are Alice, my friend, my companion and my lover –Alice's eyes filled with tears at Claire's last words.

She remembered, Claire had gained her memories back. She remembered.


End file.
